1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to magnetic levitation motors and, particularly, to a magnetic levitation motor used in a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors (VCMs) are generally used in a lens module for driving a lens to find a focus position. The VCMs may include a moving unit, a fastening unit, a coil circled around the moving unit, a permanent magnet positioned on the fastening unit, and an elastic plate connected between the moving unit and the fastening unit. The permanent magnet generally surrounds the coil. As such, when the coil is supplied with a current, the coil will generate a Lorentz force under a magnetic field of the permanent magnet. As the permanent magnet surrounds the coil, the cross-sectional area of the lens module is undesirably increased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a magnetic levitation motor, which can overcome the limitations described.